


anesthesia

by ruinsrebuilt



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anesthesia, Doctor Eugene, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Patient Babe, Roommate/War Buddy Bill, loopy babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/pseuds/ruinsrebuilt
Summary: Babe wakes up from anesthesia and sees a pretty doctor. Naturally, he proposes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE_TiQ1E0UI 
> 
> shoutout to my friend @donsmalarkey (tumblr) for sending the video to me <3 
> 
> and a special thank you to my sis and beta @thatsnotmozart (tumblr)

“Alright, everything looks good and he should be waking up soon.” Gene set his patient’s chart by the door of the small hospital room and turned to the man’s next of kin, a short, tough-looking man with a playful glint in his eye. “The anesthesia will take some time to wear off though, so he’ll be pretty out of it.”

The man nodded. “Got it. Thanks, Doc. You really are a lifesaver.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Bill, by the way.” 

Gene shook his hand. “Eugene.” 

“Thanks for pulling him through, Doc. He’s a stupid prick but he’s all I’ve got.” 

“Well it was only a broken arm, hardly brain surgery.” Gene smiled. “But it was my pleasure.” He hesitated, not wanting to be too obvious, but he thought the unconscious ginger was achingly cute and he needed to know. “Are you guys dating?” 

Bill threw back his head and barked a laugh. “Dating. HA. No way I’d date that ugly mug. We’re roomies. We were in Afghanistan together, and when we rotated home we just sort of stuck together.” 

Gene nodding understanding. “Funnily enough, I know exactly what you mean.” Bill gave him a curious look and he shrugged. “Found my best friend when I was deployed in Iraq. When we got back to the states we decided to apply at the same hospital; I couldn’t imagine parting ways after all we’ve been through.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.”

They were interrupted by a sound from the bed, a sort of whine/moan, and Bill rushed to stand beside its ginger occupant. Gene followed, going to stand on the other side of the bed. 

Gently, Gene grabbed Babe’s hand. “Edward, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand.” 

Babe’s eyes were still closed but he turned his head in the general direction of Gene’s voice and faintly squeezed his hand. 

“That’s right, good job. Don’t make any sudden moves, just let yourself wake up slowly. Take your time.” 

A few minutes passed before Babe finally cracked open his eyes. They were red and dazed, and fell almost instantly on Gene. 

He did a cute little double-take, and blinked rapidly. “Who are you?” he slurred. 

“My name’s Gene. I’m your doctor. You broke your arm, do you remember anything?” 

Babe squinted like he was thinking really hard, all the while not taking his eyes off Gene. Finally he seemed to find the answer. “I love you.” 

Gene blinked. “Er... what?” 

Babe smiled, pleased with himself, his head rolling back onto the pillow. “I love youuuu.” 

Gene’s face was turning bright pink. He laughed. “Well, um... Thank you. That’s very nice.”   
He realized he was still holding Babe’s hand and went to let go, but Babe was holding on tightly. 

“NO. You have to stay.” He tried to sit up for emphasis and swayed a little before collapsing onto his back.

Bill was barely holding in laughter, and when Gene sent him a pleading look he simply shrugged as if to say ‘I’m not the doctor.’ 

Gene sighed, embarrassed. “Alright, I’ll stay.” He motioned for Bill to bring him the stool that sat by the door, and sat down, not letting go of Babe’s hand.

“I love you sooooooo much.” Babe’s head was resting on the pillow, facing Gene, and he had a dazed smile on his face. “You should love me too.” 

Gene chuckled. “But we just met today.” 

“I know, but we’re getting married.” 

“We are? Where are we getting married?” 

“At the chapel.” He started to hum, and Gene recognized the tune as Here Comes The Bride. 

He remembered seeing a Catholic medallion around Babe’s neck when he was brought into the ER and decided to rib him a little. “I see. Well, I don’t think I like the chapel too much.” 

Babe’s mouth hung open and he sounded shocked. “Why not?” 

“I’m just kidding, it’s okay.” Gene squeezed his hand. 

Babe relaxed again. “Oh good. I think we should get maaaaaarrriiieeeeeed. We’ll be the cutest couple ever. Gene, I love you.” 

Gene looked at Bill, who was recording the whole thing on his phone and grinning gleefully, and then back at Babe. “Well, thanks.” 

“Gene, you’re the cutest little guy around.” Babe’s eyes were half closed and he smiled fondly. 

“Thanks, Edward. I appreciate that.” 

Babe made a loud kissing noise and Gene blushed an even deeper shade of red. “Oh boy, you’re gonna have fun watching this when you wake up.” 

Babe made a confused face. “What?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” 

“Geeeennne.” 

“No worries, Edward. You’re okay.” 

“I like your face.” Babe reached up with his other hand and tried to stroke Gene’s face. 

Gene caught his hand and gently set it back on the bed. “Thank you, that’s… good.” 

Suddenly Babe’s face turned worried. “Gene, I’m scared.” 

Gene made a soothing sound. “Don’t be scared, you’re okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of, you’re just in the hospital.” 

Babe thrashed out, panicked. His eyes were wide. “I’m in the hospital? Why am I in the hospital?” 

“Shh. Shh, Babe, you’re okay. You broke your arm, but we fixed it. Everything’s fine.” 

He seemed to calm down a little at that, either soothed by Gene’s words or the lingering anesthesia.

“Gene.” 

“I’m right here.” 

“Geeene.” 

“Squeeze my hand, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere okay.” 

“You called me Babe.” 

This stopped Gene for second. “What? When?” 

“Now.” Babe smiled, but his eyes were closed and he seemed to be drifting. Softly, to himself he whispered. “Me and Gene are getting married.” 

Gene thought me might have drifted off again but his eyes jolted open. “Bill? Bill?” 

Bill stepped into his line of vision. “Yeah boy, I’m here.” 

Babe relaxed again, and squeezed Gene’s hand. “Do you wanna be the flower girl at me and Gene’s wedding?” 

“Sure Babe, whatever you say.” 

Seemingly satisfied with this answer, Babe closed his eyes once more and was quiet. Occasionally he would squeeze Gene’s hand, until finally his hand went slack and Gene knew he was out again. 

He untangled his hand from Babe’s and stood. 

Bill shook his head. “That was wild. I can’t wait to show him the video. He’ll be so embarrassed.” 

Gene grinned. “He should be less out of it next time. I’m on the late night shift, so I should still be here. Have the nurse call me when he wakes up.” 

 

+

 

The nurse had paged him to let him know his ginger admirer was awake. Gene had no doubt Bill had already shown Babe the video, and he was a little nervous to go back in, although he wasn’t exactly sure why. With a deep breath, he stepped into the room, and his eyes immediately landed on a blushing Babe. 

He looked mortified when he saw Gene. “Hi, doc.” 

“Edward, good to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” 

“Pretty okay, just tired.” 

“Any pain?” 

“You mean besides my hurting pride?”

Gene chuckled. “Hey now, it wasn’t that bad.” 

“C’mon doc, it was bad. I freaking proposed!” Babe covered his face with the arm that wasn’t in a cast.

“Edward, really, it was cute. I was flattered.” 

Babe peaked out from under his arm. “You were?” 

“Of course. It’s not every day I get proposed to, y’know.” Gene grinned at him. 

Babe perked up. “You know, I could make it a repeat performance if you want…” He made a show of winking at him. 

Gene’s laughter was soft and sincere. “Well, I don’t know about that.” Before Babe had a chance to deflate, though, he said, “But I wouldn’t say no to a date.” 

“Really? You mean it?” 

“Yeah, I do. But only if you promise to be a good patient. You gonna listen to what I tell you?” Gene gave him a mock-stern look.

Babe nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah Doc, whatever you say. You’re the boss.” 

Bill piped up from where he sat across the room, “Kinky.” 

“Ah stuff if, Gonorrhea.”


End file.
